<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The thrill of the hunt by Yanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963975">The thrill of the hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana'>Yanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, F/F, Flash Fiction, Yennaia, this is pure smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When their identities are revealed, Yennefer and Tissaia are tasked with murdering each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The thrill of the hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is exactly 1000 words which is the maximum for a flash fiction, yay! This works therefore belongs to the current Yennaia flash fic challenge.</p><p>Sorry if it feels rushed! I hope you'll enjoy this smutty ficlet x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Pull the trigger. DO IT!’</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer stared into the barrel of Tissaia’s gun whilst lowering her own. She stood in the ruins of what once was a very fancy kitchen, now totally wrecked from their fight that had included small explosives. After weeks of chasing one another, it had finally come to a confrontation in the mansion they had lived in together for ten years.</p><p> </p><p>Ten years of secrecy that had now been revealed with quite a literal ‘bang’. Tissaia wasn’t a lawyer apparently and Yennefer didn’t work for NASA. When Yennefer discovered that Tissaia not only found out about her being a secret assassin but also turned out to be one herself working for another agency, things had moved fast.</p><p> </p><p>Too fast because just one week after their identities had been compromised, their agencies had demanded the other party to be killed resulting in Yennefer and Tissaia trying to murder each other for days on end. There had been bombings, poisonings and deliberate car crashes but it was always sloppy work and both of them still lived.</p><p> </p><p>It had been exhausting because neither of them was trying very hard to finish the job because they were both torn between emotions. Yes the entire marriage had been a charade. Nobody would expect the lesbian couple in the fancy mansion to be anything other than that. But had they not cared for each other in those past ten years?</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer had been trying to convince herself that no, she did not love Tissaia and when it was a question of Tissaia’s life against that of her own, she had her answer at the ready. She had been trying to convince herself that Tissaia was just another target practice. But Yennefer had always been a bad liar and she couldn’t even fool herself.</p><p> </p><p>So when they finally stood in front of each other with guns at the ready after days and days of weak murder attempts, Yennefer had had enough. It was obvious that she couldn’t kill the woman she apparently loved dearly so she was willing to sacrifice herself in order to let Tissaia live her life.</p><p> </p><p>But the smaller woman in front of her didn’t pull the trigger. Yennefer pulled her gaze away from the gun barrel and tried to figure out why it took so long. Purple eyes locked onto blue ones and they saw the same internal battle she had been fighting the past week. When Yennefer couldn’t stand it anymore and closed her eyes, something in her wife snapped.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Yennefer registered was the sound of a gun clattering onto the ground before soft lips bruised her own. For a few seconds Yennefer was at a loss because their marriage had always been a rather sexless one since both of them were devoted to their jobs. But her instincts quickly took over and she wrapped her arms around Tissaia’s tiny frame who stood on her toes in order to be able to kiss her wife.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly everything made sense again. The way Yennefer’s hands perfectly fitted on the small of Tissaia’s back. The way their tongues clashed and fought for dominance. The way they both moaned into the kiss. Both women suddenly realized that the only thing that was a charade, was them pretending not to care for one another.</p><p>‘I don’t want to kill you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Likewise. But I do so very much want to fuck you.’</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia’s words got Yennefer to growl like an animal and she cleaned the nearest countertop with one sweep of her arm. Effortlessly she lifted her tiny wife by the hips and placed her on the kitchen isle. There was no time for foreplay, no time for exploration. This was pure lust and passion. The thrill of the hunt. There would be time for tender lovemaking later.</p><p> </p><p>She helped Tissaia wriggle out of her black pants and thong and tore the already damaged shirt from her body. Yennefer gasped for air when Tissaia fisted her hair and pulled it tightly. The older woman spread her legs ostentatiously and leaned backwards on one arm while guiding Yennefer’s mouth to her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>‘Start licking.’</p><p> </p><p>Those words alone sent a jolt of pleasure through Yennefer’s body as she felt her own knickers dampen. Without having to think twice she plunged her tongue into Tissaia’s folds to slowly start licking her entrance before going all the way up and back down again. She repeated the movement but made sure to suck on her wife’s clit making Tissaia arch her back and snap her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fingers. Inside. Now.’</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer hummed in agreement as she slid three fingers inside Tissaia’s glistening wet cunt. Yennefer honestly couldn’t fathom why they didn’t have sex every day because this was divine! Her wife let go of her hair to smother the animalistic sounds she was now making as Yennefer fucked her at a merciless pace. It wasn’t long before every muscle in her body tensed and her orgasm hit her like a freight train.</p><p> </p><p>She had about ten seconds to catch her breath before Yennefer had kicked off her own pants and crawled on top of Tissaia cutting of her air with a violent kiss. The raven haired woman started grinding her wife’s leg in desperate need of friction and Tissaia gladly took the hint, pushing her indexfinger and middlefinger inside the woman on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>With a breathless whine, Yennefer started riding Tissaia’s hand while bearing her wife’s breasts and playing with her taut nipples. Tissaia stabilized Yennefer with a hand on her hips when she felt her thighs starting to tremble. Her orgasm would come soon but that didn’t matter. She’d make her come more than once tonight to make up for all those lost years.</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of the ruined kitchen covered in bullet holes and smouldering fires, neither of the assassins noticed the pop-up on their phones informing them that their agencies had just put a prize on their heads…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>